1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a dispensing and closing package for liquid products like detergent or edible oil, and it particularly relates to the aforesaid package, adapted to return residual liquid from around the dispensing spout or the cap into the container body. The invention also prevents general mess inherent when pouring liquid products.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the past, viscous liquid products like detergent or edible oil were easy to drip out onto containers, resulting in a mess over the surface of the relative container. In the prior art, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-152160 discloses a package method which forms a dispensing adapter on the mouth of the container, having a smaller dispensing cylinder than the diameter of the mouth, whereas the return hole is located on the basic part of the cylinder from which the dripped liquid shall return into the container body.
Generally, by the above disclosure, the cylindrical cap which also serves as a measuring cup is set to the dispensing adapter by screw threads, and devised to seal the dispensing spout. Thus, the residual adherent to the inside of the cap is returned to the container through the return hole.
However, the inner circumference of the dispensing adapter and the outer circumference of the cap are connected by the screwing threads. Thus, the residual liquid remaining among the threads sometimes drips out when screwing.
In order to overcome the above inconvenience, Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-180961 also discloses a mechanism which provides a threaded engagement between the inner circumference of the cap and the outer circumference of the basic part of the dispensing cylinder. Residual liquid remaining among the threads is thus prevented from dripping out. The device described by Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-180961 can return residual liquid into the container body, but the return is effected only along a very narrow part to be screwed.
Especially by this device, when the container body is inverted, a considerable quantity of liquid will come into the cap through the cylinder. Accordingly, a further and unexpected long time is needed to restore the liquid into the correct place when the container body is returned to a standing position.